


Day 13: Rimming

by starsheartsandiron



Series: 30 (Day) NSFW SteveTony Writing Challenge [13]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, M/M, Masturbation, Porn Watching, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:46:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starsheartsandiron/pseuds/starsheartsandiron
Summary: Steve catching Tony watching something new.





	Day 13: Rimming

Tony hadn’t heard Steve enter the room, his back was to the door and he had headphones that dampened any external noise. His eyes had slipped shut and his mind was intently focused on the moaning sounds that rattled through the headphones as he palmed his erection. Tony opened his eyes to take in the erotic scene unfolding on his screen but he was surprised with the slack-jawed reflection of his boyfriend instead.

Tony nudged one of the earphones off as he spun the chair around to address Steve.

 

Steve had his hand working away in his pants when Tony turned, eyes still focused on the screen before him.

“You like it too hm?” Tony asked, hand not slowing in his own underwear.

“What – what is that?” Steve nodded towards the computer monitor. Tony turned back around to see what _exactly_ was happening in the video.

The shot showed a large man lapping at a smaller man’s asshole, the smaller man’s face was lax and he was clearly saying obscene things and the larger man worked behind him.

“Rimming,” Tony supplied without returning to face Steve.

“I want to try that, with you,” Steve blurted out, free hand tugging his pants down his thighs as best he could.

Tony spun his chair back around with a knowing smile that quickly morphed to a surprised expression as he caught sight of Steve stripping.

“Oh. _OH!_ You mean right now.”

“Right now.” Steve lunged towards Tony.


End file.
